Conventional technology constituting background to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:
A computerized integrated authentication/document bearer verification system is described in co-pending Published PCT application, WO 2011058554 A1.
Computerized authentication of electronic documents is described in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 9,081,988.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded.